Moving On
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Will Evan get over the death of his wife to raise his daughter and find love in the process?


A/N: Sorry now if this makes you cry...I cried while writting it and it has helped me some in moving on after losing someone special in my life. I also want to say thanks to Hailey Egan-Cena who helped me with some of the story this one is for you girl Happy Bday

Moving On

He stood there with tears streaming down his face as he watched his wife being lowered into the ground. After three years of battling cancer his wife was no longer in pain but she was no longer alive.. The last nine months were pure hell on her body as they were finally pregnant with a baby and putting all cancer treatments on hold. The day their daughter was born was the day he lost his wife.

Evan sat there as everyone walked by him holding his daughter who was only four days old in his arms tears streaming down his face as everyone came by to tell him how sorry they were for his loss. Evan finally looked down at his daughter and smiled knowing that she was the only thing left in his life. Katherine came and sat down by her son and took her granddaughter from her son and held her close. It had started to rain and wanted to get the baby out of the weather.

"Evan honey come and ride with us to the church. I know everyone will want to talk to you there." Katherine said while she held Elizabeth close.

"I can't right now mom. I can't believe she is gone." Evan said and started to wipe at the tears that were bathing his cheeks right now. " I can't but I will be there soon."

"Ev come on son we dont' need you to get sick right now as well. Elizabeth needs to eat as do you. You haven't eaten much in four days." Daniel told his son.

"I know that dad damn it I just buried my wife lay off of me." Evan said with a raised voice and sat back down and just stared at the flowers that surrounded his wife's grave.

"Daniel come on he can ride to the church with someone else. Just let him be. Evan we will take the baby with us and feed her then take her home with us for the night okay." Katherine said then stood with the help of her husband who placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it. Evan just nodded his head in agreement and watched as his parents and daughter walked towards the car.

As the rain started to fall Evan started to think about Melissa and how he met her. He still couldn't believe that he met her through some really awesome friends. Evan is on the main roster for the WWE or the Red Team as they call it. One night when he was out with some of his friends Randy Orton and John Cena they were also with their wives in Tampa where the show had taken place and the girls had introduced him to Melissa who was a doctor on the red team and he had met her a few times. Melissa, Kinley and Krista were all good friends and they had gotten Melissa the job as one of the doctor's on the WWE roster when they had been short one night and Vince was pleased with the work she did and hired her. Most of the well wishers had left the grave site and headed to the church where there was a supper that was taking place in his wife's honor. Evan just sat there and stared at the casket that held his wife's body. Melissa had beaten breast cancer two years earlier, then finding out she was pregnant and that made their day as they didn't think with all the chemo and radiation that she would be able to carry a baby or even get pregnant. Evan loved that he and his wife were finally get that chance to have a family. Once Melissa hit seven weeks she started bleeding. After going to her doctor Melissa was placed on bed rest and had a lot of tests done to find out she had cervical cancer at the end stage of 2 almost 3. The doctors told them to abort the baby and have surgery that would get all the cancer but after talking it over with family and praying about it they decided to press on with the pregnancy. Elizabeth Melissa Bourne was born four weeks early on her god father's birthday in April 2011.

Evan felt a presence beside him and he just turned and cried into the strong shoulder. "Evan come on man we need to head to the church and your daughter needs you." Randy Orton stated as he held Evan close as he watched one of his best friends cry.

"Ev come on honey it will be okay. Lets get you out of this weather." Kinley Orton stated and smiled at her husband.

"How could this happen?" Evan asked

"It was her time to go Ev. But know this now she is looking down on you and watching over both you and Elizabeth. That alone should give you the strength to go on." Krista stated "I know it will be hard but you have all of us."

"Krista is right man. We will help all of us Randy and Kinley and Krista and I will help as much as well can." John stated as he and Randy helped Evan stand up and the five made their way to the waiting limo.

When Evan and Melissa started dating they fell in love right away and were married right away and one night when they were making love Evan found a lump in her breast and after make a doctor's appointment and having blood drawn and many other test ran Melissa had stage 2 breast cancer. After having many rounds of chemo and radiation Melissa was finally cancer free after a two year battle. After finding out they were pregnant then finding out they had cervical cancer that was stage 3 they pressed on with the pregnancy. Melissa was 36 weeks and four days pregnant when Elizabeth made her way into this world. That night as Evan held his daughter close he watched as his wife who just had given birth hours before slipped from this earth. That night as Evan was holding his daughter close the doctor came into talk with him and told him that the pregnancy is what had kept Melissa alive for nearly nine months that the cancer had spread to her bones, and other parts of the body and she was gone that night after giving birth.

Once the limo reached the church Evan could see all the cars that belonged to his and Melissa's family. Melissa's parents had died before she and Evan met each other and the only family she had was her brother and sister and a few close friends she had outside of the WWE. Jason and Stacy wanted to say that they were so sorry for the loss of their sister and wanted to tell Evan if he needed anything for the baby to let them know as they had to fly out that night and go back to work. Krista and Kinley were happy to be arriving at the church as they both wanted to get off their feet as they were both 8 and 7 months pregnant. Matter of fact all three girls were excited to be pregnant at the same time. Most of the time the boys would hide out over at Randy's house when all three were together and hormonal as both Randy and John would say. Randy helped the girls out of the limo and then climbed back in and left the door wide open.

"Go on you two. I will be inside in a few." Evan stated

"I would go on. But I recall having to drag your skinny ass out of bed this morning just to make it to the church on time." John stated with a smile on his face and Randy reached behind Evan and smacked his other best friend for that statement.

"I expected that to come out of Randy's mouth not yours Cena. I need a few." Evan stated

"Well I did almost have to knock you the fuck out so you would sleep last night." Randy stated as the boys had spent the night over at Evan's house as the girls stayed as well to help take care of the baby. "And if I don't get in there my wife will have my head you know very well how hormonal Kinley is right now being 8 months pregnant."

"Your wife is hormonal so is mine. Christ the woman nearly took my head off at the hospital yesterday when she had a doctor's appointment for the baby." John stated

"Fine you both win. Sounds like to me that the girls have your balls in a glass jar and the two of you are staring at them. Grow a set and be a man." Evan stated as he pushed Randy out of the limo then got out himself and then John was behind him and all three stood tall and then walked into the fellowship hall where most of the WWE was there to pay their respect for Melissa, Evan and the baby. Evan finally made it into the fellowship hall and Jason and Stacy hugged him close and told him that they were so sorry about Melissa and told him if he needed anything for himself or the baby to let them know. Vince and Linda were there talking with Katherine and Daniel and Linda was holding the baby and Evan could hear his daughter start to fuss and walked over to Vince and Linda and told them thank you for coming. Linda hugged Evan and told him if he needed anything for the baby to let them know and then handed Elizabeth over to her daddy and Evan just smiled down at his daughter and held her close. As the afternoon passed on Evan was getting worn down quickly as he was ready to crash he hadn't slept much in the last few weeks let alone the last four nights. Most of the roster had come by and talked with Evan and his family and then moved on and told Evan that they would see him back out on the road when he was ready. Vince told Evan not to worry about his job that it was there for him when he felt like he was ready to come back to work and that Elizabeth already held a special place in his and Linda's hearts and was welcome anytime on the road with her daddy. As the evening came to and end Evan placed his daughter in the car seat that was in Randy's car and climbed in beside her and watched her sleep as she was out like a light while Randy helped Kinley in the car and they soon took off for Evan's house so he could put his daughter down for the night and change out of his suit and tie.

"Are the two of you staying again tonight?" Evan asked from the backseat

"That is up to K, but we can if you want us to. I know that John and Krista are coming over after they change. You feel up to it Kinley?" Randy asked his wife who was lost in another world as she had a hand on the baby that was kicking her really hard for being 8 months pregnant.

"Sorry what honey?" Kinley asked

"Do you feel up to staying again tonight with Evan?" Randy asked

"That is fine. Is the hospital bag in the car or the hummer?" Kinley asked

"Everything is in the Hummer and its parked at Evan's why honey?" Randy asked

"Because I have a feeling we will be meeting her soon." Kinley stated and laid her head back against the seat and smiled over at her husband who smiled back at his wife. They were soon pulling into Evan's Tampa home driveway and into the garage out of the rain that was still falling. Randy walked around and helped Kinley out of the car then helped Evan out and grabbed the car seat as Elizabeth was still sleeping and carried her into house that Kinley had unlocked and unset the alarm and walked up to change clothes as she hated being in a dress right now.

"Randy thank you again for staying. You and Kinley along with John and Krista have been lifesavers." Evan stated

"You are most welcome man anything for the two of you both of you are like family to us. I miss Melissa as well as Kinley both of us were very close to her. She will be missed. Now go change I will take care of Beth here." Randy stated

"Beth?" Evan questioned as he watched Randy pick his god daughter out of her car seat as she was starting to fuss some "We never even talked about shorting her name."

"Well you are now" John stated from behind them as he and Krista were walking in the house.

"We thought about Bella as that was my nickname for Melissa" Evan said as he smiled at the three that were standing in the living room with him when they heard a scream come from upstairs. Randy handed the baby over to Evan and ran up the stairs to see what Kinley was screaming about. A few more minutes passed when Randy and Kinley were walking downstairs.

"Water broke follow us." Randy said as he helped Kinley into the hummer and Krista followed to keep her sister calm and Evan called his parents and they said they were on the way to pick up the baby and that they had some things for her over at their house and would meet them at the hospital as it was closer to their house than Evan's.

It was shortly after midnight when Kinley and Randy were now holding their daughter in their arms Ava Taylor Orton was born. Everyone was in awe of her and once they held her Evan rode back to his house with John and Krista and they headed to bed.

Over the next few months Evan was finally settling into a daily routine with his daughter who was the light and love of his life. Evan still missed Melissa terribly and not a day went by that he didn't think of her or shed tears when he thought about her. Elizabeth or aka Bella as the family as started to call her was growing like a little weed. It was now time for her two month check with her doctor and Evan was stopping by his parents after that and having lunch with them. Evan woke up feeling like he finally got a good nights sleep. Bella had slept through the night for once in her crib the last few nights she had been pretty fussy and he had been up with her or his mom had been as she came over to help Evan out. It didn't take him long to get around as he had taken a shower the night before and was up washing his face and then did his hair and didn't want to put in his contacts so he wore his glasses. Evan walked down to get a bottle ready for his little angel and smiled when he walked into his kitchen and there stood both Orton and Cena.

"You know you should lock your doors more often and set the alarm man." John stated with a smile as he held his niece close as Randy had Ava with him and they had both fixed not only coffee for them but also breakfast.

"Why in the hell are the two of you here?" Evan asked as he got Bella's bottle ready "Not that I mind but I could have walked down here in a towel or naked for that matter."

"You walk around naked now that is funny. Ev man for as long as we have known you that isn't you. And plus you have a little girl." Randy stated

Randy did have a point there it wasn't like Evan to walk around naked or with a towel wrapped around his waist. Evan just smirked at both of his best friends and poured himself a cup of coffee and then took a long drink. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Cena made the coffee its too strong. I will make a fresh pot." Randy stated as he took the cup from Evan and poured it out.

"Sorry I have a distraction in my arms." John said and smiled down at his niece.

"Speak for yourself your wife is about to go into labor. My distraction is sound asleep in our bed." Randy shot at this best friend

"Did you just say that your distraction is sleeping your our bed?" John asked

"Yes and keep your mouth shut John I know what is going through your mind." Randy said

"Well you make it sound like we share a bed. Now I can't see why anyone but maybe your dog would share a bed with you but me I am a god and everyone loves my body." John stated

Evan just shook his head at his two best friends and walked up to get Bella up and feed her. He could hear John and Randy going at it when he changed Bella into a dry diaper and then into a soft sleeper and carried her back down and smiled when Randy was now holding his eye and blood dripping from his eye and then looked over at John and he had the same. Thankfully the boys were smart enough to place Ava back in her car seat before they started to play fight which caused them to both have stitches. Evan got the medic kit that Melissa had stocked in the kitchen as the boys were always doing something to hurt themselves. He shook his head when he got to Randy who was about to go back after John for hitting him. Thankfully the cut wasn't too deep but it was long. Evan put several small band aids over his eye and told him to go and see Kinley as she was the one for the stitches. Randy shook his head at John and told Evan to call him later and buckled his daughter back in her car seat and took off for home. John just laughed and then got smacked by Bella who was in his arms while Evan looked at his forehead where Randy had cut him open while fighting.

"Do you two really have to do this each time you are at my house?" Evan asked

"Yes because if we did it at our houses we would get yelled at and plus we have brand new carpet." John stated

"Well knock it off. I have to take Miss Bella to the doctor then hopefully she is cleared to travel with me. Go home and be with Krista. I take it she kicked you out of the house this morning for being an ass or the tiny fact she is still pregnant?" Evan asked

"Both. Call us and we can do supper this evening. I know Ava has a doctor's appointment here soon to be cleared to travel." John stated "Thanks for the lousy coffee."

"You made it not me you dork" Evan stated and took Bella back and laughed at John as he waved as he walked out of the house.

Evan smiled down at Bella who had a smile on her face as she was in love with her daddy. After having her bottle it was time to head for the doctor's office and after grabbing the diaper bag and loading his daughter into her car seat and they took off to the doctor's office. Once they arrived Evan smiled when he got his daughter out of the car that she was sound asleep and just left her in her car seat and walked in with her sleeping soundly. Evan got his daughter checked in and they told him that the nurse would call them back soon enough. Evan sat down and rocked the car seat back and forth hoping that Bella would stay asleep for awhile longer.

"Elizabeth Bourne" a nurse called out

Evan stood and picked up his daughter's car seat and diaper bag and followed the nurse back to a room and told him to sit down the baby and then try to wake her up as they had to weigh her and then see how long she was. Evan did what the nurse asked and had his daughter down to her diaper and needless to say she was screaming her head off. Evan grabbed her blanket that he had brought and wrapped it around her and the nurse just smiled at him. After getting the weight and length taken they were shown back to the room and the nurse told him that Dr Martins would be in soon. Evan sat back in the chair and laid Bella against his chest and kept the blanket around her and thankfully she had quieted down and wasn't screaming anymore and was sucking on her binky. Evan was just watching his daughter sleep and was almost asleep himself when Dr Martins walked in.

"Hey there Evan." Dr Martins said quietly

"Hi sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." Evan said

"That is okay please call me Hailey. How are the two of you doing?" she asked

"Drained but okay. She has been sleeping through the night better and I am finally getting some sleep." Evan stated

"Don't say that too loud Evan it might break the spell. Well she is gaining weight and I am happy about that she now weighs 9lbs even and she has grown and is now 28 inches long." Hailey stated "Let me see this little angel."

Evan handed his daughter over to the doctor and smiled when Hailey took a hold of her and laid her down on the exam table and listened to her lungs her heart and just checked her over. Hailey was pleased with how Evan and Elizabeth were doing. Hailey then picked up the baby and held her as she sat down by Evan in the other chair. "She is doing great and yes I will clear her to go out on the road with you. I hate to pick on her even more but she does need shots today. Do you have any pain relief for her?" Hailey asked

"Not here I forgot to put it in the diaper bag." Evan said

"I will go and get some and give it to her and give you a few samples to keep in the diaper bag. Do you mind if I keep a hold of her and just walk out there with her?" Hailey asked

"Go for it she is content." Evan said with a smile.

Hailey stood and smiled down at the baby who was just looking up at her and couldn't help but want what she was holding in her arms. But the problem with that is she had no one in her life to start a family with. Hailey had been friends with Melissa and Evan and still couldn't believe that one of her good friends was gone and taken before her time. Hailey smiled down at the infant who was still in her arms. The nurse was soon in the room to give the shots to the baby and Hailey pulled Evan out of the room while his daughter was screaming he almost had tears in his eyes. Hailey gave Evan her cell phone number to call if he had any questions or wanted to talk and all. After getting his daughter settled back down she was still fussy but not screaming any more. Evan checked out and while doing that he made her four month check at the same time and Hailey who had walked out with him told him that she would talk to him later and Evan said thanks again and was soon in the car headed to his parents for lunch. The drive there was quiet as Bella had fallen back asleep and Evan was on the phone with Randy telling him about the shots and hearing his daughter scream wasn't any fun but she was cleared to go on the road with him as he would be returning next month when Bella was three months old.

Evan smiled when he pulled into his parents drive as he brother and sister were home and after getting Bella out as he carried her in and grabbed the diaper bag he walked in the front door as he parents never liked their own children to ring the doorbell. Evan could hear everyone in the kitchen and after dropping the diaper bag on the couch he walked into the kitchen and smiled at his mom who was in a deep conversation with one of his sister in laws about the baby that was on the way. That is right Evan was a soon to be uncle to Michael and Nicole's baby. Evan just stood there trying to be quiet but Bella had other plans and let out a loud wail which of course drew eyes towards him and his daughter.

"Would you quit pinching her son." Daniel stated and walked over and hugged Evan then took his granddaughter from him and held her close "Hi there sweetie I have missed you."

Katherine hugged Nicole then hugged Evan who sat down on the stool at the island and smiled at his dad who had turned into this complete goofball when he was holding Bella. "How did she do while getting shots?" Katherine asked

"Good she screamed, I got her to quiet down and Hailey was nice enough to pull me out of the room while the nurse did the shots. Bella now is 9lbs even and is 28 inches long. Oh and she is cleared to travel with me." Evan stated

"That is good. Hailey is again who?" Katherine asked

"Bella's doctor and she was a good friend to Melissa and I. Kinley and Randy take their daughter to Hailey as well and so will John and Krista when they have their baby." Evan said

"That is right. Sorry Ev but its been a busy day around here." Katherine stated "Well lunch is ready so lets sit down to eat. Evan hon the swing is right by your seat and she can swing."

"Thanks mom" Evan stated and took his daughter from his dad and placed Bella in the swing and smiled down at her and started the swing up and as the family started to eat lunch Evan's phone started to ring and after getting it off the kitchen counter he saw that it was Randy. "Hey man"

"Hey so you know John is taking Krista to the hospital. Kinley is dropping Ava off now with my parents and we are on the way." Randy stated

"Okay I will be there soon." Evan stated and they hung up. "I hate to do this but Krista just went into labor and I told Randy that I would be there soon."

"Oh I hope she has an easy delivery. Why don't you leave Bella here and pick her up on your way home dear." Katherine stated

"Okay mom thanks. Please know if she starts to feel warm there is some pain relief and Hailey said half a dropper for her." Evan stated "Oh her last bottle was about 2 hours ago. Thanks I will call when I am on my way to pick her up."

Katherine stood to give her son a hug and gently pushed him out of the house and smiled down at her granddaughter who was sound asleep in the swing. Evan drove towards the hospital and met Randy and Kinley there and gave them both a hug before the three headed up. The three quickly walked into the waiting room to be met by Kinley and Krista's parents and Kinley headed straight back as Krista asked for Kinley to be in the delivery room with her. It wasn't long after arriving maybe close to three hours that John was walking out with news. Jayden Alicia was here and very healthy. Jayden was close to 7lbs and 22 inches long. Both mom and baby were doing just fine. John told everyone to hang tight and in about 30 minutes they could come back and meet the baby as Krista was getting cleaned up and having her epidural taken out.

"Evan how is Bella doing?" Carrie asked

"She is doing good. Right now she is at my parents house as we were there having lunch and Randy called to say that Krista had gone into labor. Matter of fact she was cleared to go out on the road with me when I make my return next month." Evan said

"That is good. I was asking Kinley the other day if you were going to take her out on the road when you returned to work and she thought you were." David stated and smiled at Kinley who had made her way out to the waiting room and said that everyone could now follow her.

Evan was just in awe of Jayden who looked like Krista but had John's eyes and all. After he was able to hold her, he said congrats to both Krista and John then headed home to he could give his parents a break. After getting back in the car he was shocked to see it was after 6pm and called his parents and told them that he was on the way home. Once he reached his parents house he wasn't shocked to see Bella in his mom's arms but shocked to see the both of them sleeping in the recliner. Evan usually had his camera with him and took that picture and smiled at his mom and daughter. Hating to wake up his mom he touched her shoulder and told her that he was there.

"Sorry honey. I didn't think I would fall asleep that easy. How are Krista and John?" Katherine asked

"Good. Jayden weighed close to 7lbs and was 22 inches long and very healthy." Evan said and picked up Bella who was starting to stretch some. "How was she?"

"Perfect little angel. If you wanted to leave her here you could hon." Katherine stated as she stood up.

"Thanks mom but we have our routine and its bath night and then I read a few books to her feed her the last bottle then rock her to sleep." Evan stated and put Bella in her car seat that he had brought in and strapped her in and grabbed the diaper bag. "When was her last bottle?"

"Two hours ago honey she loves to eat doesn't she?" Katherine asked

"That she does. She weighs 9lbs even now." Evan stated "Thanks again mom I will call you once I get home."

"Okay dear and thanks for letting us keep her. We just enjoy her so much. If you need anything please call." Katherine stated

Evan placed the car seat in its base and then set the diaper bag on the seat beside him and climbed into the car and headed home. He was worn out and decided to order a pizza and while he waited he would give Bella her bath and get her ready for bed. After pulling into the garage he closed the door behind him and shut the car off and sat there a minute before getting out and unarming the alarm and then went out to pick up Bella and grab the diaper bag. Bella was starting to wake up and smiled up at her daddy and Evan's heart just melted she looked so much Melissa it sometimes broke his heart but was just happy that his daughter was healthy. "How about we get your bath ready little one." Evan was met with a kick to him as she was laying down on the couch with him and he was on his side just watching his daughter play with a few of her toys and her binky was in her mouth so she was nice and content. Evan stood up and picked up Bella and hey headed upstairs to get her bath ready. Evan gathered all that he would need and walked into the bathroom that was attached to her room and got the water going and to the right temp and filled up her baby tub and got filled to the right level and then got Bella undressed and she started to scream right away she hated not having any clothes on and soon smiled at her daddy once she was in warm water. While Evan gave her a bath he noticed on her little legs a rash of some sort and after getting her dried off and a diaper on her he felt the little bumps and didn't know what to think as they weren't there earlier in the day and he knew that his mom would have said something and started to panic a bit hoping nothing was wrong with Bella and called his mom and she told him not to worry about it it might be a reaction from the baby soap he used. The next call was to Kinley who told him the same thing. The next person to call was Hailey. Evan searched his pockets for her number and hoped she knew what the little red bumps were from. He quickly dialed her number hoping she wasn't busy.

"Hello" Hailey answered

"Hi Hailey its Evan Bourne Bella's dad." Evan stated as he cradled Bella in his arms

"Hi Evan what can I do for you is everything okay?" Hailey asked

"Not really. Question Bella has these little raised bumps on both of her little legs. I called my mom and she said it might be a reaction from the baby soap and Kinley said the same thing but I only use the Johnson's baby wash." Evan stated

"Oh okay. Have you changed the laundry soap?" Hailey asked

"Nope I can't use anything but All Free and Clear as I am allergic to anything else." Evan stated "Can you please come over and take a look at her legs please?"

"Sure are you two still at the same house?" Hailey asked worrying about Bella's legs and Evan sounded panic over the phone

"Yes we are." Evan answered "Thanks."

"Not a problem at all Evan see you in about 15 minutes." Hailey stated and they hung up Hailey quickly grabbed her medical bag and purse and headed towards Evan's house worried about not only him but Bella as well.

Evan was thankful that Hailey was on her way over to house and changed Bella into a long sleeved onesie and wrapped a blanket around Bella and started to put things up around her bathroom and smiled down at his daughter who was just looking around and very content. Evan laid her down in her crib so he could finish picking up her room and put everything back in its place and the bathroom as well. He was about to walk into his room when his daughter let out a loud wail and that let Evan know she wasn't happy that he had left the room Evan walked over and pick up the baby and held her close. "I was headed to my room to pick somethings up honey. I would never leave you sweetie" The doorbell rang and knew it was Hailey and walked down with the baby in his arms and opened the door and there stood Hailey.

"Welcome come on in and thanks for coming." Evan stated and smiled at Hailey

"Not a problem let me see this little angel. Has she been fussy at all?" Hailey asked as Evan handed the baby over and they walked into the living room that had plenty of light so Hailey could see Bella's legs.

"Some but nothing that I thought was or would be out of the ordinary. As usual when she screamed before bath, and after I touched her little legs and I thought they might be sore from her shots but the bumps are raised Hailey." Evan said and let Hailey look Bella over.

"I think she might have had an adverse reaction to the shots not that big of deal but with little ones this young it can cause a problem. I can give her some benadryl which should take care of it and some pain relief." Hailey stated "Do you have any benadryl here?"

"I do but its in capsule and all normal strength for adults." Evan stated and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the benadryl and walked back to the living room and handed it to her.

"Is it time for her to eat by chance?" Hailey asked

"Yes it is I will go and fix her bottle do you want to feed her?" Evan asked as he smiled at Hailey

"Sure are you sure about that I know you two have a routine that you follow." Hailey stated as she smiled up at Evan

"It is okay Hailey. If you want to head up to her room and change her into a dry diaper and then a sleeper go for it. I have everything laid out. How do I but the meds in her bottle?" Evan asked

"Just open the capsule and dump it in and then shake good. I will be back down in a few." Hailey stated

Evan fixed Bella's bottle and put the benadryl in and shook the bottle and smiled to himself. Evan had always thought Hailey was attractive sweet and caring. Melissa had gone to school with Hailey and had introduced the two at a gala that the hospital done one year while they were dating and even though Evan was with Melissa he had always found Hailey attractive and also when they found out they were having a baby Melissa had always told Evan that Hailey was to be the baby's doctor. Evan shook the bottle and could hear on the baby monitor Hailey talking to his daughter and smiled. Hailey was changing Bella and then placed her in a soft sleeper that was pink she loved the outfit as it was on the ones she had given Bella at the baby shower that Kinley had given her. Once Hailey had her changed she walked down to the living room and smiled at Evan who handed her the bottle and she shook it and fed Bella and both were thankful that she had taken the bottle and burped good. After giving her some pain relief they placed the now sleeping baby on her tummy and covered her up with her blanket and walked downstairs.

"Thanks again Hailey." Evan stated "Have you eaten supper yet?"

"Not a problem Evan and no I haven't I was trying to figure out what to have. I don't like cooking for one." Hailey stated

"Same here. How about pizza?" Evan asked

"That is fine by me. Does hamburger with extra hamburger sound okay?" Hailey asked "My treat."

"That is fine and I am paying for supper. You have done enough by coming over and looking at Bella so it is my treat." Evan said and smiled at Hailey

"Okay fine you win. Who do you usually order from?" Hailey asked as she helped pick up the living room and followed Evan into the kitchen and washed the bottle out and put water in the bottle for when Bella woke back up. Hailey was hoping that she slept through the night and didn't give Evan any problems.

"Papa Johns is that okay with you?" Evan asked

"That is fine that is usually where I order from." Hailey replied

Evan called the order in and paid by credit card and then got out two plates. While they waited for the pizza to arrive Evan was slowly beginning to fall for Hailey, he knew it was too soon but also knew that Melissa would want him to find happiness again. What Evan didn't know is that Hailey was starting to fall for Evan. "Hailey what would you like to drink?"

"Well that depends on what you have here. I am not working tomorrow so I can drink as I usually don't if I am on call or working the next day." Hailey stated

"Well lets look in my fridge. John and Randy have been here so we may have to just have pop or water. Knowing those two they have drank everything around here." Evan stated after opening his fridge he was shocked to find a six pack of Bud Light in his fridge that was unopened and untouched. "How about a Bud light"

"That is fine by me." Hailey said with a smiled "Thanks"

"You are most welcome here you go." Evan stated and handed Hailey the beer after he opened it.

It wasn't long and the doorbell rang and Evan ran over to the door and answered it and was happy it was the pizza. Once he had everything he shut the front screen door and locked it then shut the big door and locked it. After carrying the pizza into the kitchen he set it down on the island and smiled at Hailey who was just looking out the window and she seemed to be lost in thought. "Hailey you okay?"

"Yes just thinking." Hailey answered as they both put slices of pizza on their plates and grabbed their beers and walked into the living room and both sat down on the couch.

"Care to share?" Evan asked

"I was thinking about you and Bella Evan. Are you doing okay and all? I often worry about you and Miss Bella." Hailey stated

"To tell ya the truth Hailey its hard without Melissa around. I sometimes expect when Bella wakes up crying that Melissa is in there soothing her back to sleep if I don't rush in there, I miss her. I miss being able to see my wife with my daughter." Evan stated "I am okay and slowly healing but I will get there."

"I understand that Ev. I know its hard with out her here." Hailey stated "It will get better one day at a time."

"Very true very true." Evan stated "How about a movie?"

"How about that movie. First I want to check on that daughter of yours."

"We have a ton here. I will walk up with you." Evan stated and helped Hailey stand up and together they walked up and Hailey smiled down at Bella who was sleeping soundly and just felt her cheek and was happy that she was nice and cool. Both Evan and Hailey look at each other and smiled. As they walked downstairs Evan told Hailey were the movies where and that he was going to clean up from supper and would meet her in the living room. He never watched movies on the main level as there were too many windows and had a media room on the second level and all. "Hailey we have more movies in the media room that is upstairs."

"Media room upstairs nice. Led the way. I want to grab my bags and bring them up in case Bella wakes up." Hailey stated and Evan reached down and grabbed her medical bag and they walked back up the stairs together and let Hailey look over the movies and said that hew as going to change quickly out of his jeans and would be right back. Hailey asked where the bathroom was and Evan pointed it out and said he would be right back.

Evan walked down to the master bedroom and shut the door behind him. While he was changing Hailey was in the bathroom and in her head she was thinking the same thing Evan was. After using the bathroom and she walked back into the media room when she heard a small whimper come from the baby's room. Hailey walked down to check on Bella who was still sleeping soundly. After somewhat closing the baby's door behind her she smiled when she looked up and right into the eyes of Evan who smiled back at her. Hailey and Evan walked down to the media room together and he let Hailey pick through the movies and as she held up one he would either shake his head either no or yes and she held up one of her favorite movies _The Proposal._

"I love this movie." Hailey stated as she handed it over to Evan so he could put it in the DVD player and got the movie started.

"I have to admit its one of my fav's too just don't let it get out." Evan stated

"No problem there." Hailey stated

As they watched the movie they got to know each other better. They had the same friends. Melissa and Hailey went to medical school together and while Melissa went on to study internal medicine and Hailey stuck with the babies, children and adolescents. They both had the love for helping families that needed it and just all around helping the community. Evan was starting to fall for Hailey and when they had first met he found her very attractive. Even though he had fallen in love with Melissa and they had been married. Hailey was having those feelings as well, when she met Evan she found him kind, caring and very much a wonderful person she could see the love he had not only for Melissa but also their daughter. Evan and Hailey were sitting on the couch close and Evan just smiled at Hailey as she laughed at what was on the TV he was falling for her.

"Hailey I really like you and I am starting to fall for you." Evan stated

"Evan I really like you too." Hailey stated she didn't know if she should say that she was falling for him as well but she was and quick.

"Please don't let that scare you off." Evan said and looked over at Hailey

"Evan it wont I am falling for you as well. I think if we do start anything up we should keep it low key and not say anything yet. Melissa was a sweet dear friend of mine and I want to respect that but I am falling for you as well lets just take this one step at a time." Hailey stated

"Hailey I agree with that we should take it slow and one step at a time as I am scared." Evan stated

"Same here hon we can figure it out." Hailey stated and it was a few seconds later that they heard a loud wail come from the nursery. Evan and Hailey stood and walked down to see what was wrong with Bella who was crying. Evan picked her up and smiled down at his daughter and felt that she was warm and needed to be changed. After changing Bella and taking her temp she was warm but not burning up. Hailey checked to see what time they gave her the pain relief and saw that they could give her more and after getting it drawn up she gave it to Bella while Evan held her. Then suggested that they keep her with them till she fell back asleep. Evan smiled at Hailey who was just smiling away at both father and daughter and she could see how much love Evan had for Bella. After getting settled back in the media room Evan laid down on the couch with Bella on his side and let her drift off by her daddy and Hailey watched this and couldnt' help but fall even more in love with Evan and Bella. Hailey wanted to check Bella over and listened to her breathing and her heart and everything was fine. Hailey even looked at Bella's little legs and everything looked fine the bumps were slowly fading and now that she was back asleep Hailey picked her up and carried her back to her crib and placed Bella on her tummy and smiled as she watched her sleep for a few. Evan didn't move from his place on the couch and smiled at Hailey as she walked back in the room and moved his legs and let Hailey sit back down and sat up some on the couch.

"You don't need to move on my account." Hailey stated

"I am taking up the entire couch Hailey." Evan stated and smiled at Hailey who smiled back at him and laughed when he pulled her to him and held her while he kissed her lightly on the lips. Once the kiss broke apart Hailey pressed a kiss to his forehead and laid down on his chest and listened to his heart beating. Evan was rubbing his hand up and down her back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Evan did a sharp intake of air when he felt Hailey's cool hand on his skin as she was touching his stomach as his shirt had road up some.

Hailey smiled up at Evan "Sorry if they are cold."

"It feels good on my skin" Evan stated before kissing her again and Hailey couldn't help but want to feel more of his skin and raised his shirt and took it completely off as the kiss grew deeper. As they kissed Evan rubbed his hand up and down Hailey's back and his other hand held Hailey's head in place as they kissed. Hailey moaned into the kiss as she had her hands at his waist and running one hand up and down Evan's chest that was nice and smooth and like silk under her touch. Since Hailey was still laying down on Evan's chest she was listening to his heart beat and noticed it when it became fast then slowed down. They were still watching the movie when a funny part came on and both laughed at the sence and Evan wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Evan do you mind if I change I have clothes in my bag in the car as I usually have some on me as I am on call at the hospital at night and spend the night there sometimes." Hailey asked

"That is fine where in your car I will go grab them if you want me too." Evan stated

"How about you come with me. Then after that I want to listen to your heart and all. That is only if you will let me." Hailey stated with a smile on her face as Evan slipped his shirt back on.

Evan looked at Hailey and the thought of her hands being on him made him happy. Evan nodded his head in agreement to what Hailey wanted and smiled when she held out her hand and he took it and they walked outside to grab her other bag that had a change of clothes in it and also more medical supplies. Once Hailey had changed she walked back down to the media room and smiled at Evan who was shirtless and watching the TV when Hailey sat down on the couch beside him. "You look comfy" Evan stated as he smiled at Hailey

"I am. I just changed to yoga pants and a tank top and I put a shirt on over it. But I am comfy." Hailey stated "Let me look at you."

Evan just smiled at Hailey who straddled him and put her stethoscope and listened to Evan's heart and smiled at him. Evan just thought Hailey was even more sexy as she listened to his chest, he couldn't help but want to kiss her again he had to feel those soft lips against his and reached up and brought her face to his and claimed her lips in a kiss. After the kiss broke Hailey smiled at Evan and kissed his forehead and laid her stethoscope on the couch and placed her hand on Evan's heart. "You okay hon?" Evan asked

"I am okay Evan just worn out I haven't been sleeping much. I should probably go home." Hailey stated

"I can understand that I haven't been sleeping much either but then again I have a baby who wakes up in the middle of the night." Evan stated

"Okay you win. I don't want to move. I am too comfy in your arms." Hailey stated as she laid her head on Evan's chest.

"Then stay here for the night hon. I have the room." Evan stated as he wrapped his arms around Hailey as they were now laying down on the couch as they started another movie.

"Are you sure?" Hailey asked

"Yes honey. That way if Bella wakes back up and all and if her temp doesn't go back down I feel better having her doctor here in my house and in my arms." Evan stated and pressed a kiss to Hailey's forehead as she was looking up at him "Are you comfy now honey?"

"Yes I am comfy in your arms. You are right about that Evan I feel better knowing that I am her doctor and in your arms." Hailey stated and pressed a kiss to his chest above his heart.

Evan and Hailey settled in to watch _What Happens In Vegas_ and both ended up falling asleep on the couch during the movie. Bella slept through the night after she woke up that one time. Evan and Hailey were sleeping when the doorbell started ringing and and someone started banging on the front door which sooner or later woke up Evan who untangled himself from Hailey and threw on his shirt and walked down to see who was at the house. Once he opened the front door up there stood Randy and Kinley with Ava in her arms and crying at that.

"What is going on?" Evan asked

"Not much did we wake you up?" Randy asked as he helped Kinley in with Ava who had settled down and now sucking on her binky.

"Yes you did. Let me go up and check on Bella she was fussy last night. Why don't you make some coffee Orton." Evan stated and ran up the stairs to the media room and it was empty and walked down towards the nursery and smiled when he saw Hailey changing Bella and looking her over and Evan walked in to let Hailey know that Randy and Kinley were at the house.

"Hey you. Where did you go?" Hailey asked as she looked at Bella's legs

"Downstairs. Randy and Kinley are here along with Ava." Evan stated "How are her legs?"

"Good the bumps are quickly fading and all. Her temp is back to normal. But I still want to keep an eye on her little legs." Hailey stated "How are we going to explain why I am here so early?"

"Well I thought about that. We can mess up the bed in the room next to mine and if they ask you stayed here to make sure Bella was okay." Evan stated and kissed Hailey on the cheek "Follow me babe"

Hailey picked up Bella and held her close and they walked down the hall and into the bedroom and Evan messed up the bed some and then they walked down to join Randy and Kinley who was feeding Ava her bottle and smiled up at Randy who handed her something to drink and smiled at Evan and Hailey who were walking down with Bella. "Hi Hailey didn't know you were here everything okay with Bella?" Kinley asked

"I called Hailey last night to look at Bella's legs and she also had a temp and Hailey didn't feel right leaving incase it was something more and offerred to stay in the room right next to Bella's and all. I was thankful that I have such a good doctor for my little girl." Evan stated

"Yes but her legs are better today but I am thinking about sticking around some today and make sure nothing is bothering her and that her temp stays gone if that is alright Evan. How is Ava doing Kinley?" Hailey asked

"That is fine that you stay Hailey." Evan stated "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes please." Hailey answered

"Hailey she is doing good. We will be seeing you in few days to clear her to travel with Randy and I." Kinley stated

"Have the two of you had breakfast yet?" Randy asked

"Nope you woke me up remember." Evan said

"That is right sorry we had a short night Ava was up for a few hours." Randy stated "How about we go out to breakfast the four of us. John isn't feeling the best and Krista is not only taking care of him but Jayden as well. Her parents are on the way to come and take the baby for a few days so she doesn't get sick."

"We can do that you up to it Hailey?" Evan asked

"Sure let me go get my purse and put some make up on." Hailey stated and smiled down at Bella.

"Randy would you mind watching Bella for a few so I can change and get a bag ready for Bella?" Evan asked

"Sure" Randy stated and took Bella from Evan and waved the two on and sat down next to Kinley and pressed a kiss to her forehead then one to his daughter's and then one to his god daughter.

"Babe" Kinley stated

"What hon?" Randy asked

"They would make a cute couple. Yes I know its too soon for Evan but they would make a cute couple. This afternoon do you think that your parents could take the baby so we can get a few hours of sleep?" Kinley asked

"I bet they would let me call mom and see what can be done." Randy stated and pressed a kiss to Kinley's cheek again and stood to call his parents who agreed to take Ava for the day and told them to bring her by after they had breakfast.

Evan and Hailey walked upstairs, Hailey walked into the media room to grab her bag that held her make up and a pair of clean jeans and she walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair out and pulled it back and then applied her make up. Evan quickly changed and walked down to where Hailey was getting dressed and smiled at her as he watched her do her make up and soon pulled a shirt on and slipped on her shoes and then walked down to get a bag ready for Bella.

Over the next few months Evan was finally back to work and enjoyed taking Bella with him on the road but knew that being on the road so much with a little girl wasn't the best of things. After talking it over with family and friends Evan decided to take a break from wrestling and just watch his daughter grow up. Evan still worked for the WWE but only from home. While he was taking this break he and Hailey were talking more and spending more time around each other. It has been close to 8 months since he lost his wife and he was starting to feel like it would be okay for him to move on with his life. Everyone in his family loved Hailey and thought she would be a great addition to Evan and Bella's lives. It was nearing his five month mark from being home and not gone every night when Bella was walking around the living room when the door bell rang and after he and Bella answered it they both smiled as it was Hailey.

"Hey you." Hailey said as Evan helped her inside

"Hey yourself whats up hon?" Evan asked

"Not much just thought I would drop by and see how the two of you are doing and talk." Hailey stated

"Well come on in and it is time for her nap." Evan stated

"Nice and okay. How is she doing with those?" Hailey asked as they walked up with Bella so she could lay down for a nap as she was rubbing her eyes and about asleep in her daddy's arms.

"Good." Evan answered and pressed a kiss to Bella's forehead and laid her down in her crib and handed his daughter her binky and she drifted off to sleep.

Hailey and Evan watched Bella sleep for a few minutes before they headed downstairs. Evan pulled Hailey to him and kissed her on the lips and once it broke apart they sat down. Evan could tell that something was bothering Hailey but didn't know what it was. Hailey just smiled at Evan and knew that she had to tell him what she didn't know is what he was going to ask her first.

"Hailey I have fallen in love with you. Bella loves you as do I. Will you please move in with us and marry me?" Evan asked

"I would love to. There is something you need to know as well." Hailey said

"Oh really what is that?" Evan asked

"Evan I am pregnant." Hailey stated with a smile.

Evan smiled back at Hailey and placed a hand on her stomach he couldn't believe his ears Hailey was having his baby."How many weeks are you?"

"12 honey. I just found out. Please don't be mad at me." Hailey stated

"Hon look at me." Evan stated he waited till Hailey was looking at him before going on. "I am not mad just a bit shocked we have been pretty careful. I am happy hon we can get through this."

"Yea! I haven't been feeling the best. I know you can see that small bump." Hailey stated.

"I can and I can't wait to see you grow in the pregnancy honey." Evan stated "Have you told anyone yet besides me and your doctor?"

"Just the three of us. I don't know how to tell my parents that I am pregnant. I also don't know if I want to work through my pregnancy Evan." Hailey stated

"That is understandable hon. When do you want to start telling family?" Evan asked "If you don't want to work that is fine by me hon. Now I have a question. I am looking into building a new house not far from here would you be okay with that?"

"Yes and I suggest soon." Hailey stated

"Well how about we have a family dinner tonight. We can have both families or just mine and do yours a different night its up to you babe." Evan stated as he hugged Hailey and then put his hand back on Hailey's small baby bump.

"How about just yours. Then we can have a dinner with my family." Hailey stated.

"Sounds like a plan if you want to lay down while I make some calls you can then I will join you when I am done making the calls hon. I love and I don't say that often enough." Evan stated then bent down to kiss Hailey on the lips.

"I love you too Evan. You do more than tell me honey." Hailey stated and stood then hugged Evan and headed upstairs to lay down under the covers.

Evan placed a large order for pizza and breadsticks and then called his parents and invited them over for supper and told them around 5pm and tey said that they would be there. Evan then walked up and checked on Bella who was sound asleep and then walked into his bedroom and smiled at Hailey who was sound asleep as well. Evan laid down behind her and pulled Hailey close and they both let sleep consume them. That night as the supper took place. Katherine could tell right away that something was going on as Hailey wasn't feeling good and Evan was making sure that she was taking it easy. Katherine was in the kitchen pulling out plates when Hailey walked in to get something to drink.

"Hailey are you feeling okay?" Katherine asked

"I am drained and just blah does that make sense?" Hailey asked and smiled at Katherine.

"That isn't good Hailey have you seen your doctor?" Katherine asked

"I have and can I talk to you in private?" Hailey asked

"Sure dear lets head up and check on Bella who I hear waking up." Katherine stated

The girls walked upstairs and into the nursery and Hailey picked Bella up to change her as she was sitting up in her crib all smiles when she saw Hailey and then her grandma. While Hailey changed Bella she smiled and couldn't wait to have her and Evan's baby in her arms as well. She claimed as her own as well.

"Katherine I just found out that I am pregnant with Evan's baby." Hailey stated

"You are that is awesome. Does Evan know here let me take Bella honey."

"Yes Evan knows. He also asked me to marry him which I am. I love Evan and Bella and I can't wait to become apart of the family. You all have accepted me and I love you all." Hailey stated

"Hailey you make a great addition to our family. Welcome to the family. Don't be too shocked if Daniel shakes his head and doesn't talk but he loves you too." Katherine stated "We had better get back downstairs honey. If you need to talk come find me I am only a phone call away."

The girls walked downstairs and Evan took the baby from his mom and held her close. Evan smiled at Hailey then his mom and knew that his mom already knew. Hailey just smiled back at Evan and they all sat down to a supper of pizza and breadsticks. While eating supper they told the rest of the family about the pregnancy and that Evan had asked Hailey to marry him all were very happy and thought it was about time that Evan moved on. They all understood that Melissa would always hold a special place in Evan and Bella's life but also knew that Evan was happy. As the night came to an end Katherine asked if they could take Bella and that was alright with Evan. It wasn't long after everyone had left that John called and he along with Randy and the girls were headed over and they knew it was time to tell them about the pregnancy and the wedding that was coming up.

"Evan hon I am going to go up and call my parents and get this over with. They are out of the country and they need to know before they come back home." Hailey stated

"Okay honey the crew should be here soon." Evan stated

While Hailey was upstairs talking with her parents who were happy about the pregnancy but they voiced their concerns that Evan was filling the void from Melissa with her. Hailey understood where they were coming from but knew that wasn't the case. True Bella would be calling her mommy but they had already talked about that Bella would call her mommy but she would always know who her mommy was and that she would always be in Bella's heart and watching over the time Hailey made it downstairs she smiled when she saw a very pregnant Sarah DiBiase who was married to Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Hey there you are I was just asking Ev where you were." Kinley stated as she hugged Hailey

"I was upstairs talking to my parents who are out of the country and all. Where is Ava?" Hailey asked then turned to hug Krista who had Jayden in her arms.

"In the kitchen with Randy she wont let him out of her sight he just got home late last night and she wont let him leave her grasp or sight." Kinley stated

"I can understand that. Sarah how are you feeling?" Hailey asked

"Huge I want him out of my body." Sarah said and glared at Ted who laughed at his wife. "That isn't funny Teddy"

"Sarah we don't want the baby been born too early now do we?" Hailey asked

"No I am 32 weeks and going to kill Ted he did this too me. Untill you are pregnant you don't understand Hailey I am sorry but you will see what I mean when you are pregnant." Sarah said

"Its okay and I will know. Evan and I are having a baby. I am 12 weeks today." Hailey stated and as soon as she said that she felt two sets of arms go around her in a tight hug from Kinley and Krista both were happy that she was pregnant. Evan was next then John and Randy gave Hailey hugs and then hugged Evan. The couples were very happy then excited about not only the baby and wedding that would be taking place soon.

Evan and Hailey decided to have a small wedding with only family and a few friends present. Kinley and Krista stood up as did John and Randy with the couple as they said their vows. Hailey's family and Evan's were both present as well. Hailey's family accepted Bella and Evan along with Evan's family into theirs and so did Evan's. Over the next few months Evan and Hailey were now building their dream home together and Bella loved having Hailey around her all the time as they have a special bond. Hailey was also glowing in her prenancy. They found out they were having a boy and had the name Caden Evan Bourne. Hailey was happy that the house was finally complete and move in ready when she was six months pregnant and they had the nursery ready to go and Bella was loving her new room and playroom that was next to her room.

Over the next few months Bella loved being able to place her hand on Hailey or mama stomach as she loved feeling the baby move and kick as did Evan who was all smiles when the baby kicked under his touch as well. Hailey was in the start of her 8th month when she started having contractions one day when she was working as it was her last week on the job before taking leave. Bella and Evan were there to take her out to lunch when Evan could tell that something was wrong. Kinley was there working in the office with some teens on abuse project that they were doing for school and took Bella and played with her while Evan got Hailey over to the hospital and soon after arriving her water broke and about five hours later they were holding their son in their arms. The families were excited about the birth of Caden Evan Bourne.

As Bella grew older Evan and Hailey set her down and explained who Melissa was to her as she had questioned one day that she looked nothing like Hailey who she called mom. Bella was about 9 years old when she realized she had two mom's one here on this earth and one in heaven looking down on her and over her. Bella loved being told stories about her mom and loved Hailey ever so much. Evan was happy in his marriage to Hailey even though he still thought about Melissa everytime he looked at Bella or thought of something.


End file.
